A Rio Christmas
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Blu and his family travel to Moose Lake, Minnesota, to share Christmas with Linda and her family.


**A Rio Christmas**

_(Based on a idea from benderjam.)_

Linda, Tulio and Fernando had made one of their regular trips to the Amazon reserve outpost. As usual, the Spix's macaw family had flown out to greet them.

"Hi, Blu." Linda smiled as Blu landed on her arm.

Blu squawked happily.

"Guess what?" Linda asked. "It may be summer here in Brazil, but it's almost Christmas in Minnesota. Tulio, Fernando and I were going to visit mom in Moose Lake, and we were hoping you and your family could come with us. What do you say?"

Blu gave a little caw of agreement. Jewel, perched on Tulio's arm, glared at him.

"Great." Linda smiled. "We'll all get ready today, and we can meet back here tomorrow."

As Linda and her family left, Jewel cornered Blu.

"What was that?!" She snarled. "How could you make a decision like that without checking with me first?"

"Spur of the moment?" Blu said sheepishly.

"Unbelievable." Jewel frowned. "And you just expected me to be fine with us all going to some far-off place, with no notice whatsoever?"

"Well, when you say like that, it sounds bad..." Blu admitted. "But I think it'll good for the kids to see where I grew up. You know... Expand their horizons?"

"I wouldn't mind going." Bia admitted. "Dad told me Moose Lake has lots of snow at this time of year. I'd like to see that."

"And I'd like to taste some of that hot cocoa dad told us about!" Tiago added.

"Plus, you kinda owe dad." Carla pointed out. "He did let us come down here, remember?"

Jewel faltered slightly.

"It'll only be for a couple of days." Blu offered. "Then we'll come right back. That sounds okay, doesn't it?"

"Please, mom?" Tiago begged.

"Please?" Bia and Carla pleaded.

Jewel did her best, but she couldn't resist the four pairs of puppy dog eyes pointed in her direction.

"Okay, fine." She gave in. "I guess a couple of days wouldn't hurt."

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"Thanks, honey." Blu hugged her. "You won't regret it."

"We'll see..." Jewel muttered.

The rest of the day was taken up by travel preparations. Eduardo, Mimi and Roberto had discovered them at it, and were informed of the situation.

"I don't like this." Eduardo declared. "It's one thing for you to go to Rio for the summer, but to another country?"

"Oh, hush up, Eddie." Mimi tutted. "It's only for a couple of days."

"And all for this thing humans call 'Christmas'." Eduardo frowned. "What's that all about?"

"It's a time of goodwill, and peace on Earth." Blu declared. "A time when people give each other presents. And then there's the Christmas trees, crackers, mistletoe..."

"Mistle-what?" Roberto asked.

"Mistletoe." Blu repeated. "When a guy and a girl are under it, they have to kiss."

"You don't say?" Roberto smirked, his eyes alight with possibilities. "Think you could bring some back for me? It might come in handy."

"I'll see what I can do." Blu chuckled.

"We'll miss you all." Jewel hugged her father.

"Be safe." Eduardo said solemnly.

The kids joined in the goodbyes, and the family flew off to the outpost.

Some time later, the plane to Minnesota from Eduardo Gomes International Airport took off. The Spix's macaw family were down in the luggage hold, within a light blue carrier.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this." Jewel stared at the bars distastefully. "I thought I'd seen the last of the insides of cages..."

"I'm afraid it's necessary." Blu told her. "It'll help protect us from any turbulence along the way. I remember on the trip to Rio, the plane caught some serious turbulence. if it weren't for the carrier I was in, I would've wound up splattered against a wall."

Nature decided to prove Blu's point; A small pocket of turbulence sent them tottering from side to side. Jewel fell towards Blu, who caught her in his wings.

"See?" Blu smiled.

"Don't be cute." Jewel pushed away from him, pouting. "I'm trying to be mad here."

After over nine hours in flight, the plane touched down in Duluth National Airport. After reuniting with their humans, the family were taken outside, where their taxi was waiting. Due to the time difference between Brazil and Minnesota, it was currently early evening, and a light snowfall blanketed the area.

"Brrr." Jewel shivered. "It's freezing out here!"

"N-n-no j-j-joke." Carla held herself. "This is worse then the time the AC in Linda and Tulio's house got stuck on 'high'!"

"I knew it would be cold here, but I didn't think it'd be _this_ cold!" Bia said through a chattering beak. "On the plus side, the snow looks as wonderful as I thought it would."

"Goody-goody for you." Tiago glared. "Dad, how could you stand it here?"

"It's not so bad." Blu shrugged. "In fact, for this time of year, it's only a little nippy."

"I'd hate to be here when it's a _lot_ nippy." Jewel deadpanned.

Fortunately, their jaunt into the cold was cut off by Linda, Tulio and Fernando climbing into the taxi. Linda placed the carrier on her lap, allowing the Spix macaw family to enjoy the heat within the cab. Soon, they reached _Blue Macaw Books_. As the taxi parked, Linda's mother, Leslie, came out to greet them.

"Hello, darling!" She hugged Linda. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Hi, mom." Linda smiled.

When Linda chose to move to Rio to be with Tulio, Leslie had agreed to take over the running of _Blue Macaw Books_.

"Good evening, Mrs Gunderson." Tulio said politely.

"Good to see you, Tulio." Leslie grinned. "It's been too long."

"Fernando!" Leslie turned to her adoptive grandson. "Look at you, sprouting like a weed."

"Thanks, grandma." Fernando blushed. Leslie and Manny had accepted Fernando into the family with open arms. The fact that he was adopted didn't deter them in the least; As far as they were concerned, he was 100% their grandson.

Leslie then turned her attention to the occupants of the carrier. "Hi, Blu! You remember your grandma Leslie, don't you?"

Blu squawked pleasantly.

"'Grandma Leslie'?" Jewel spluttered.

"And Jewel." Leslie added. "It's been a while, but I think you remember me too."

Leslie put a finger through the bars and stroked Jewel's head. Jewel grudgingly allowed this.

"And your little ones." Leslie smiled. "They're not so little anymore. They're growing up so fast..."

By that point, they had entered the store. Leslie's husband, Manny, was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"There's my girl." He smiled at Linda.

"Hi, daddy." Linda beamed.

"Hello, Mr Gunderson." Tulio waved.

"Nice of you to come by and visit." Manny nodded. "It's not quite the same here without you."

"Thanks, dad." Linda smiled. She opened up the carrier. "Okay guys, make yourselves at home."

"Finally!" Jewel groaned, flying out of the carrier.

As the birds explored the house, the humans started chatting in the kitchen.

"Nice place." Carla looked around. "Pretty swanky."

"Look at all those books!" Bia stared at the multiple bookcases, her eyes glazing over. "So much knowledge, so little time...

"Check out the sofa!" Tiago plopped down on a cushion. "Talk about soft!"

Jewel perched on top of a chair, unnerved as she usually was by the kids embracing human things. Blu, sensing her dissatisfaction, joined.

"Hey." He whispered. "Everything okay?"

"As okay as it can be, when I'm so far from home." Jewel sighed.

"That's just how I felt during my first day in Rio." Blu recalled. "By the way, have I mentioned how much I really appreciate you doing this?"

"If you didn't before, you have now." Jewel gave him a small smile.

"And I'd appreciate you more if you could join me and the kids in enjoying it here." Blu said hopefully. "It's no fun if we aren't all feeling the Christmas spirit."

"Fine, I'll give it a try." Jewel reluctantly. "So, what did you use to do for fun around here?"

"All kinds." Blu smiled. "Let me show you."

As Blu led Jewel away, the kids rifled through the Gundersons' movie collection.

"Ooh, let's watch _Aero 2_!" Tiago suggested.

"Nah, let's watch the first one." Carla countered. "Sequels are never as good the originals, you know."

"Sez you." Tiago snorted. "I think _2_ is ten times better than the first one!"

Blu led Jewel to the kitchen. As he'd suspected, his old climbing rings from his flightless days were still hanging on the walls (Whether the Gundersons left them up out of nostalgia, or simply not having the time to remove them, was anybody's guess).

"What's all this stuff?" Jewel asked.

"Remember my climbing skills back during our first night together?" Blu smiled. "I learned it all from these."

"Seriously?" Jewel looked at the rings sceptically.

"Just watch." Blu smirked.

Using only his beak and talons, Blu climbed and swung from ring to ring, reaching the other side of the room easily. He dismounted from the last ring, and a made a perfect landing on the kitchen counter.

"Ta-daa!" He declared.

"Not bad." Jewel said, genuinely impressed. "Maybe I should give this a try."

"Go right ahead." Blu nodded.

Jewel, being far more used to flying, wasn't quite as adept as Blu, but made it across all the same.

"There." Jewel boasted. "Nothing to it."

"Pretty good." Blu agreed. "...For a beginner."

Jewel gave Blu a playful shove. Meanwhile, the humans (who had watched the whole thing) looked on bemusedly.

"What does all your ornithology knowledge say about that, Tulio?" Manny asked.

"No idea." Tulio shrugged. "For all we know about birds, there are still things about them I fear we may never understand."

A little while later, Linda made some hot cocoa for everyone, including the birds.

"Just the way you like it, Blu." She smiled.

Blu squawked with pleasure, while Jewel looked at the cocoa disdainfully. There had been no need for hot drinks in Brazil.

Tiago was the first to take a sip.

"Mm-mm, good!" He smiled.

Bia and Carla followed.

"Delicious." Bia smiled.

"And how." Carla agreed.

"Come on, honey." Blu urged. "Give it a try."

Jewel took a tiny gulp.

"...It's okay, I guess." She shrugged. "Actual cocoa beans are better."

"Try the marshmallows, mom!" Tiago said, his beak full of the fluffy food.

Jewel scooped up one of the tiny marshmallows.

"Hmm, now _this_ isn't that bad." She admitted.

"Lucky for you, Linda always does the perfect marshmallow-to-cocoa ratio." Blu noted.

"I never understood that until now." Jewel admitted, fishing out another marshmallow and eating it. "Thank you, Linda."

Not long afterward, the humans went to bed, while the birds followed suit, roosting on the sofa. Jewel shivered slightly, still not used to the cold. Blu placed a wing around her.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." Jewel nuzzled against him. "Night, sweetie."

"Good night, honey." Blu whispered.

The next morning, Blu was the last to wake up (though it was still quite early), shocked awake by Tiago calling him.

"Hey, dad!" His son yelled.

"Wha...?" Blu opened his eyes.

"Look what I found?" Tiago smiled, perched on a toy police car.

"Oh, wow." Blu grinned. "It's my old car. I used to skate around the house on this thing."

"Whoa, really?" Tiago gaped. "Show me, dad!"

"With pleasure." Blu nodded. He stood atop the car, pushed off with his foot, and slid around the floor.

"Cool!" Tiago cheered. "My turn!"

Tiago started his own skating, pulling some impressive turns and skids.

"That's my boy!" Blu smiled. "Like father, like son!"

"Oh, yeah!" Tiago spun the car around.

While Tiago continued his ride, Blu looked around. Jewel and Carla were in the kitchen, helping themselves to a bowl of fruit, while Bia was by the store window, reading a book. Blu flew over to check on her.

"Good book?" He asked.

"Yeah." Bia nodded. "It's called 'A History of Aeronautics'."

"I remember this." Blu smiled. "It was one of my favorites."

A snowball suddenly struck the windows. With a sense of _deja vu_, Blu looked outside. The Canadian geese Chloe and Alice were out there, sitting on thei bench.

"Long time, no see, pet." Alice sneered.

"Who's the little runt?" Chloe asked.

"What's going on?" Jewel and Carla joined Blu and Bia at the window.

"Just talking with some... old friends." Blu grimaced.

"Well, well, well." Chloe snickered. "The pet's a family bird. Who'd'a funk it?"

"Not me!" Alice sneered. "That girl he's with's gotta be desperate!"

Jewel glared fiercely at the heckling birds.

"Are these the geese you told us about, dad?" Carla asked.

"Yep." Blu nodded. "And you remember what I told about dealing with birds like them?"

"I sure do." Bia nodded. "We just ignore them."

Carla and Bia hopped off the window sill.

"Hey, pet!" Alice taunted. "Can't take a little ribbing?"

Blu and Jewel calmly leapt off the sill.

"How 'bout that?" Chloe growled. "Rude much?"

"I love how you handled that by the way." Jewel kissed Blu on the cheek.

"It was nothing." Blu smiled. "I know how to deal with those two blabberbeaks."

Soon after, Linda and her family woke up, and rushed down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Linda cheered.

Tiago hastily swerved to avoid their feet, parking the car against the wall. He then flew up to Fernando's shoulder.

"Up already, huh?" Fernando smiled. "Where do you get the energy?"

"Time for presents, everyone!" Leslie announced.

The humans tore off the rapping of their gifts, revealing various thoughtful surprises: Books for Linda and Tulio, a tablet for Fernando, a new blender for Leslie, and a home-made sweater for Manny. The feathered family received gifts too; Carla got some new songs to download into her iPod, Tiago got a bird-sized baseball cap, and Bia was given a travel-sized pop-up book. Blu got a scarf (knitted by Leslie), while Jewel received some Brazilian guavas (kept fresh from being sealed in a container) from Linda.

"I picked these up before we left." Linda told her. "I figured you might want something that reminded you of home."

Jewel cawed happily, touched by Linda's gesture. She eagerly helped herself to the fruits, savoring their juiciness. Blu smiled, glad that his wife was happy.

After Christmas dinner (lacking the turkey, out of respect for the avaian guests), Leslie put on some Christmas music, which Carla eagerly sang along to.

"_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_..." She crooned. "This song may be old, but it's pretty cool!"

"I used to love this song when I was a chick." Blu smiled. "And you sing it well, my little songbird."

"Just 'well'?" Jewel snorted. "Try 'amazing'!"

"Thanks, guys." Carla beamed. "_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_!"

To the ears of the humans, Carla was chirping along to the music.

"Who knew we had such a little caroller in the family?" Manny smiled.

While Carla kept singing, Tiago (wearing his new cap) skated on the toy car, and Bia read her new book. Jewel flew over to the living room table, enjoying another guava. Blu joined her, his new scarf fluttering as he flew.

"So, how are you enjoying Christmas?" Blu asked.

"More than I thought I would." Jewel smiled. "You know, coming here was a good call after all. All of us, together, enjoying each other's company... Maybe there really is something to this 'Christmas spirit' of yours after all."

"So... I guess it's a good thing I made that decision without checking with you first?" Blu grinned playfully.

"This time." Jewel admitted. "Don't make a habit of it, though."

"Don't worry, I won't." Blu smiled. "The last thing I want is to leave you out of things."

"I know." Jewel smiled, hugging him. "You'd never do anything to hurt me. That's why I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jewel." Blu whispered as he returned the hug.

"Uh-oh." Fernando's voice rang out. "Look who's under the mistletoe!"

Blu and Jewel looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe directly above them, held in place by Fernando's hand.

"Well, look at that." Jewel chuckled. "You know what we have to do now."

"I sure do." Blu nodded. "Merry Christmas, Jewel."

"Merry Christmas, Blu." Jewel whispered, pressing her beak against Blu's.

The humans "aw'ed" at this beautiful site. Bia, Carla and Tiago swooped over, grabbed the mistletoe, and held it over Linda and Tulio, who obligingly kissed.

"You know something?" Jewel smiled. "I'm really starting to like this mistletoe business."

"Pity it doesn't grow in the Amazon." Blu sighed. "Even if I brought some back for Roberto, it wouldn't last too long."

"Then we'd better enjoy it while we can." Jewel purred, pointing out another sprig of mistletoe.

"With pleasure." Blu grinned.

The two lovebirds flew over to the other mistletoe and kissed once more.

The rest of Christmas Day passed by in a flood of festivities. Blu and Linda pulled a cracker, Linda putting on the paper crown within, while Blu wore the plastic ring as an orthodox piece of headwear. Between them, Bia, Carla and Tiago utterly demolished the fruitcake Leslie made for the occasion. Fernando offered Jewel some chestnuts, which she found herself greatly enjoying. That night, none of them had trouble sleeping, having been exhausted by the day's events.

On Boxing Day, the time had come to return to Brazil.

"We loved having you, dear." Leslie told Linda. "Try and visit again soon."

"We will, mom." Linda nodded.

"Until next time, Mr Gunderson." Tulio shook his father-in-law's hand.

"Say 'hi' to all your birds for me." Manny grinned, as he also clapped Fernando on the shoulder. "Don't forget to send me some pics on that tablet of yours, 'Nando."

"Will do, grandpa." Fernando smiled.

Inside the carrier, Tiago was a little disappointed.

"I can't believe we're going home already." He frowned.

"Don't be so down, son." Blu told him. "It was fun while it lasted, right?"

"Yeah." Tiago nodded.

"Sure was." Carla agreed.

"Even better than I anticipated." Bia declared.

"That's the spirit." Jewel smiled. "And who knows? Maybe we'll come again next year."

"Really?" Tiago gasped.

"Really." Jewel nodded.

"You sure changed your tune, mom." Carla grinned.

"What happened?" Bia asked.

"What can I say?" Jewel shrugged. "It must be the 'Christmas spirit'."

"Must be." Blu embraced his wife. "And I promise, we'll have even more fun next year."

"I'll be holding you to that." Jewel hugged him tightly. "All year long, in fact."

"Lucky me." Blu beamed, returning the hug. "Best. Christmas. Ever."

**The End.**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox. "__Wonderful Christmas Time" belongs to Paul McCartney and Columbia Records.)_


End file.
